micah 7:8, 9, 10, Nightcrawler's version
by purple roze
Summary: one dark night, Mystique finds her self fighting Nightcrawler, only to prove that God's words are stronger then anything that she can throw at him. also a pic in profile


Disclaimer: don't own don't care.

AN: the following is a germen translation of the bible verse Micah 7:8-10. for those who don't know germen, read the story. Nightcawler says nothing but the verse in order. Enjoy!

Ich aber, ich will nach dem HERRN ausschauen, will warten auf den Gott meines Heils; mein Gott wird mich erhören. Freue dich nicht über mich, meine Feindin! Denn bin ich gefallen, stehe ich wieder auf; wenn ich auch in Finsternis sitze, ist der HERR doch mein Licht. Das Zürnen des HERRN will ich tragen - denn ich habe gegen ihn gesündigt -, bis er meinen Rechtsstreit führt und mir Recht verschafft. Er wird mich herausführen an das Licht, ich werde seine Gerechtigkeit anschauen. Und meine Feindin soll es sehen, und Beschämung soll sie bedecken, die zu mir sprach: Wo ist der HERR, dein Gott? Meine Augen werden ihre Lust an ihr sehen; jetzt wird sie zertreten wie Straßenkot.

He was bleeding. He was bleeding in a dark room, the only light coming from a small, nearly burned out light bulb in the high warehouse ceiling. Though this wasn't a truly remarkable thing, it came unexpected nevertheless. He came here on a search, and now, he was crouched on the ground, the dark indigo scarred skin on his face stained with blood from his nose. With the help of his tail keeping his balance, he reached up tenderly with one three fingered hand and touched his blue features. While he did this, a woman the same color as he looked with disgust at the mutant before her. She kicked him swiftly in the face again. She started to laugh wickedly.

Nightcrawler looked up at the woman. With a heavy germen accent said in a quiet voice, "Do not gloat over me, my enemy! Though I have fallen, I will rise. Though I sit in darkness, the LORD will be my light."

"The LORD huh?" the woman said, she changedshape, now looking like a man of God. "When did God ever care about us?" she said kicking him again, this time in the ribs. The dark blue mutant landed with a soft thud on the ground. He sat up on his kness, one hand holding his ribs. Why wouldn't he fight back? Why wouldn't he run? Perhaps if she struck a nerve.

Retaining her priestly form she said in a booming voice, "Would God accept you as you are, looking like you do? Regardless, would the LORD God accept you,even though you have tried to kill, and perhaps aready have!"

With his head bowed the demon-like mutant stated to say something, but in a language the mock priest didn't understand. "Speak not in the devil's language, demon!"

Then in English with a passion that would not be quenched, Nightcrawler said, "Because I have sinned against him, I will bear the LORD's wrath, until he pleads my case and establishes my right. He will bring me out into the light; I will see his righteousness."

Mystique knew full well that she could not kill this man, even if it was needed.He was all that was human in her, yet she lunged at the mutant anyway. "Where is the LORD your God? Is he here? Keeping you save from me? From the others who want to hurtand kill you?" she shrieked going back to her blue hued from. "Fight me! Fight me or run! Don't stay here! Or else you will die!"

Nightcrawler looked up at his adversary, then hearing a noise behind him, helooked. The large door to the warehouse was opening. With a cloud of brimstone, he disappeared.

Mystique walked toward the dark figure.

"Where is he?" the man asked coldly.

"He is gone, you should know that." she said with contempt.

The dark man then kicked Mystique in the stomach, causing her to doubleover. Then 4 guards came and pushed her to the ground, and they too kicked her as if making wine out of grapes. After the guards were done, they left. The dark man loomed over her. With malice in his voice, spat out the words, "Don't let it happen again. Forgiveness won't come so easy next time." She lay on the ground looking up, eyes glazed, unfocused.

High up, as far away from the lone light bulb as he could get, was Nightcrawler. His yellow eyes gleaming, brimming with tears, had taken in the whole scene. He whispered to himself, first in Germen then in English, "Then my enemy will see it and will be covered with shame, she who said to me, "Where is the LORD your God?" My eyes will see her downfall; even now she will be trampled underfoot like mire in the streets." He looked down at her, with pity, with the kind of love only a child of God could know. He left, with the smell of brimstone left behind.

Bamf!

AN:this came from an insperation from the verse as sated above. hope you enjoyed! thanks for reading. i have fire insurence, flame me if you want. ;)


End file.
